


Kisses With Dean Winchester

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: !!!, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Kisses, Love, M/M, Oh My God, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, castiel - Freeform, my writing, not angst, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: Comment and Leave Kudos





	Kisses With Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Leave Kudos

Dean threw the last duffel bag into the trunk, and he closed it, patting the outside of the car. Sam was already sitting in the passenger seat, huffing at how long Dean was taking. Cas stood at the door leading to the inside of the bunker, clad in a pair of Deans sweats and a Led Zeppelin shirt. Which also happened to be Deans. 

 

Dean made his way over to Cas and stood for a moment. 

 

“We, uh, should be leaving now. You’re sure you’ll be okay here alone?” Deans asked. 

 

Cas sighed and nodded his head, “I’ll be fine. I swear I’m going to be okay.” 

 

Dean nodded and leaned forward quickly, pressing his lips to Cas. Cas tensed before he melted into Cas and sighed into the kiss. Dean pulled away after a moment and walked over to the car. He got in, his brows furrowing as he stared the car and drove. 

 

“Did I just...did I just kiss Cas?” He asked, glancing over at Sam. 

 

“Yes you did,” Sam answered, his own...everything, calm. Like he expected it to happen. 

 

“Oh. Okay,” he murmured. Maybe he wanted it to happen. He had...liked it. A lot. 

 

He even wanted it to happen again. Dean smiled to himself. Yeah. He wanted more of that. 


End file.
